Unknown: Powers of Chaos
by captainawsum9999
Summary: Backstory to my OC, Unknown. How he gets his powers and learns to open up again to others. My life. Back then, it was all I could ask for. Had a great life. Then someone decides to go and kill everyone I know and care for. I took in the darkness. OI no longer cared about life. All i wanted was to kill the one who ripped me away from my old life. Rated T to be safe.


I woke up near a river. Of all the people this happened to, of course it was me. What happened you ask?See for yourself...

(Music: Desire for All That is Lost: Kingdom Hearts 2 OST)

The worst case scenario always seems to happen to me. How fate manages to do this to me, I'll find out soon. But here's what happened.

My family and I were going on a trip. When the day came, I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. But it was already too late. The conditions had been set, years before I knew at the time. When we entered no one was there. I turned to ask my parents something, but they were gone as well. And then I noticed it was kind of dark, even though it was about 9 in the morning. I looked down, and saw something I didn't think was real. A giant picture of me with my eyes closed. All my friends and family were in circles, about the size of a wheel on a car. That filled up most of floor.

"Why am I here?"

*Evil laughing*

I looked around, but it was too dark to see, with the only light coming from the floor.

?: Are you sure you want to know what I'm doing right now?

Me: Show me, villain.

?: Oh, so I'm the villain just because I killed your family and friends?

I nearly choked. The voice started laughing again.

?: Oh, you didn't know? Well, why don't I show you...

…

I opened my eyes to find that everywhere was on fire. Blood beside me. My mom limp hand holding my. And my head started pounding. I winced at the sudden pain. And I took a look around at the area. I nearly teared up. My mom, my dad, and my brother, all around me...dead. Struck down by something. Then I felt my body get lighter, and then I was suddenly at my grandmothers house. It on fire as well. The next stop was down by my friends house. It wasn't even there.

…

(Music: Destiny's Force Kingdom Hearts OST)

How? Who? Why? Who would do this. Someone to be able to attack and kill everyone I knew and cared about simultaneously. Something was eating me on the inside. And it wasn't fear. It was anger and hate.

?: Don't like that, now do you. Well, you did something to me. Horrible things. I will not stop. This will last as long as you do. So, Ta-ta.

Then, a different voice appeared in m head.

(Music: Kingdom Hearts Final Mix - Disappeared)

?: Do you want power? I can give you...one wish.

My eyes lit up with anger. My voice was raspy and filled with hatred.

Me: Who are you? And why give me a wish like that?

?: Do you accept? There is a catch.

I thought about it for a moment.

'I could have all the power I want'

'I could have money beyond anyone's wildest dreams'

'I could be '

And one more voice appeared. It was my own, regular, like before this had happened.

'You could be me'

I knew that voice. It was my OC. Unknown. I took one more thought.

Me: I...I accept...

?: Good. Now what do you wish for?

Me: I wish to be exactly like my OC, Unknown.

?: Okay then, it shall be done.

No sooner than he said that, a dark pillar appeared and engulfed me. I screamed in pain.

?: Oh yeah, the catch is, well, you'll find out.

…

(Music: Kingdom Hearts 2: Tension Rising)

Anyone who had known me, who are all now dead, would not have recognized me at that moment. For the most part I looked exactly the same as I did a minute ago, the only difference was my black hair was now pure black, and when you looked into my eyes, you didn't see anything.

(Enter: Corruption)

I only had one thing on my mind at that point. To take the life of the one who took the life of mine. Since I had the basic powers of Unknown, I had super speed. That was the catch, the voice only gave me the basic powers that I gave him first. I'd get the others later. But for now, I was stuck as Corruption. For a while.

…

I searched the Earth, far and wide, in every nook and cranny, under the ocean and above the sky. I kept searching until I remembered something. I had Chaos Powers. I smiled evilly.

"Soon, you shall know the true feeling of pain!"

And there it is. The introduction of "Unknown: Powers of Chaos". Yup. Review and like, OR

**BRM GETS IT!**

Brm: Wait, how'd I get roped into this?

Me: Shut up. Your in a real BIND now. Ah ha ha. Yeah sorry. *Points sharp weapons at BRM*

BRM: Please do it!

Brm, for those who don't know, is a friend of SonicMX. He let me use him as a threat.


End file.
